6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sik Dude
Welcome to my talk page! Visit my archives! *1 *2 *3 Reference to the past... #In reference to the voice actors, I was suggesting merely extending their pages, not adding a list of every voice actor who appeared in a certain episode. Also, the "voice actors" template that I was referring to was essentially "put a template at the bottom of their pages that directs to the other voice actors", and it does exist: see Template:Voice Actors. #As for game pages, I never got rolling on that because the 6teen website has seemingly disappeared; why I don't know, but http://6teen.ca doesn't go anywhere now. :For your second reason, I guess we can't act on that now. Also, I misinterpreted your first reason. Oops. Sik Du 05:31, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Not really anything to be ashamed of; that's at least two years old by now and I had pretty much forgotten it. Reminding me of the games, though, there might be some fan-created ones floating around. I'd have to do some searching, but there might be something to work on there. In defense of Lezowski: Rule #5 states that "You may feel free to upload photos for your avatar or signature". This in turn implies that uploading pictures for personal use, such as on your own page, is acceptable, so long as a. you don't upload pictures and then just leave them there, and b. these pictures aren't posted on the main pages of the wiki. This implication suggests that if it is used in a personal user space, it is within the bounds. The rule seems to relate directly to "don't upload a picture unrelated to the show and just leave it there." However, what it does suggest is that pictures that are not intended to injure others (Rule #16) and that are not obscene (Rule #7) are okay. This sense of personal space is important, for while "avatar" and "signature" are specifically named, the full text of the rule suggests that there is leeway when comes to personal use: the pictures just need to be used for something related to the uploader's account. Therefore, these pictures can be used in a template (see "signature") or as a public face ("avatar"). Following these designations, the user page is a form of public face, and it is therefore implied that it can have pictures unrelated to the wiki on it. Following this same line of reasoning, it seems acceptable that other user pages could use unrelated pictures, including blogs (which are for the purposes of expressing opinions, even on topics unrelated to those of the wiki), talk pages (as part of a conversation), and sandboxes (for personal construction use). By and large, Rule #5 seems to be intended as a warning against uploading pictures for no good reason, and not a ultimatum against uploading any unrelated pictures at all. Sorry, dude. I was trying to find a way to bring it back, but i didn't realize that it wasn't wanted back. It won't happen again. Tørd 23:14, June 30, 2015 (UTC) It's all good dude. Just an idea, nothing more. THanks for the input. Tørd 18:59, July 2, 2015 (UTC) New logo Tørd (Lezowski) suggested that we use this as our new header button. I think it looks good, how about you? Hey Sik Dude. I left a message on Xydux's page, perhaps you could give me an answer? It regards the application of a newer homepage. Thanks, Tørd 22:43, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Admin spots open? Hey, dude. Are there any administrative positions open? Big thanks,   Tord ♨   00:57, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, but asking for admin on a talk page is frowned upon here. However, considering the amount of work you have done on the wiki, there is a position available for you. If you want admin, you'll have to take that up with our bureaucrat. Hello Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 01:05, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Indefinite ban The user in question posted a graphic, pornographic picture of Jonesy Garcia on the wiki. This, to me, signaled that he deserved a long, long ban. However, the reason I didn't make it indefinite is because I hate those things. I prefer to set it for an unreasonably long time, where the user will be dead by the time it expires. :I still think that 100-year-long bans are totally unnecessary. Just because you hate those things doesn't mean you can do that. Splitting Should we split "Bye Bye Nikki" into two pages? It did air as two separate episodes. Accidental Block No hard feelings. Thanks for unblocking me. My Profile Page Why did you edit my profile page? :The links were improperly formatted. Your list of favorite characters had underscores in them. Sik Du 05:49, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Over the edge I'll be honest, the thing that pushed me over the edge was that I decided to leave Nathan a message wall post on another wiki he visits in the hope he'd read that. He just replied "yep" and continued to do it. Glitch A minute ago, when I signed in from the page for Jen Masterson, it displayed different information than from before I signed in, as in, “couldn’t possibly be real” information (example: I’m so fickin weird”, a sentence including the word demon under the trivia heading, and another sentence beneath the profile sentence including the word “dick” misspelled. When I went back there using the link from Courtney’s page, the correct info was displayed, but when I signed out, the illicit info was displayed again. I have reason to believe the server was hacked or otherwise glitched. Jtsfan13 (talk) 19:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. We've had a wave of vandals come here last night and mess things up. Wait Vote, Dude is real? I thought it was another vandal. Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 22:20, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :It is real.